GMW Song-based One Shots
by wanderlustly
Summary: A collection of stories based on my favorite songs, in which Lucas, Farkle, Josh, Zay, Isadora, Maya and Riley discover their feelings lead to a lot more than some easily-resolved drama. **There is no set ship, because I support every ship in one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a Rucas/Lucaya one shot based on Shawn Mendes' song, "The Weight", which is one of my favorites. There is no specific pairing, because things happen to support both, similar to the show "Girl Meets World". I do not own the song, nor the show. Credit goes to the creators.

" _ **I want to go back, forget that it's over.**_

 _ **Paint it in black, when you left me alone."**_

Riley Matthews was set on forgetting Lucas Friar as a whole.

She hated the way she became dependent on him, and he let her down.

As she sat on her bay window, she cried. She cried for the nights that they were together, and how she trusted him. She cried because she wasn't enough for him. She cried because she couldn't get him out of her head.

" _ **And I never knew, that she (he) was sleeping next door with the kid I grew up with.**_

 _ **And I can't go back to her (him), anymore."**_

Riley should've noticed.

She blamed herself for being so oblivious to the chemistry that Lucas and Maya shared.

Every glance, every word, and every memory in her body reminded her of them.

When Lucas was with Riley, he was good to her.

It was too good to be true, unfortunately.

Riley remembered crawling in through Maya's window, as she did sometimes, to ask if she could borrow a jacket for her date with Lucas that night.

Lucas driving into Maya as her shrieks filled the room was one thing Riley wishes she could forget.

Lucas never meant for it to happen.

One minute they were rippling playful banter back and forth, the next, Maya's hand was gripping the hairs at the back of his neck as they kissed.

The feelings were different from when he had kissed Riley, he knew that for sure.

Riley's were warm and passionate, full of love and admiration.

Maya's were short and aggressive, full of lust and desire that had been coursing through her veins.

He didn't know which was better.

" _ **You tell me you were happier with him (her), but you want me to stay.**_

 _ **And you tell me that you needed time, but you pushed me away.**_

 _ **And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks,**_

 _ **And I can't lift the weight."**_

Lucas told Riley that he enjoyed his time with Maya (Even if it was intimate) better than when he was with her.

Riley left. She grabbed her jacket and walked through the door of Topanga's faster than she ever had before.

Lucas chased after her, claiming he couldn't lose her as a friend and that he had made a mistake. He begged for her to give him some time to make up his mind.

Riley found this uncanny. Her boyfriend of 8 months was asking her if he could have time to choose. There should've never been a choice. She shook her head and walked away, hearing his pleas for her to stay with him as she walked down the road.

" _ **Put you in the past,**_

 _ **Try to forget you cause it's over,**_

 _ **And every time you ask, I'll pretend I'm okay.**_

 _ **You're inside my head.**_

 _ **In the middle of the night, when I don't feel right, I dream I can hold you.**_

 _ **And I can't go back to you anymore."**_

Riley tried to love Charlie, she really did. She went on several dates with him and became his girlfriend after a few.

She just couldn't get him out of her head. Charlie would ask what was bothering her, but she only smiled and intertwined their fingers.

The only issue is that it was a fake smile, and she didn't feel the same comfort she did when she was with Lucas.

Every night, in the safety of her warm purple blanket with the bunny night light shining on her face, illuminating her eyelashes, she dreamt of him. She dreamed that everything was perfect, that he didn't cheat; only to be faced with the harsh reality every time she opened her eyelids.

" _ **And I can't lift the weight; no I can't lift the weight,**_

 _ **Yeah you lower your standards and I raise the stakes."**_

Lucas continued to try and prove he could be with Riley again.

Hell, he even ditched Maya and told her that they were horrible people by betraying Riley like that.

The only difference was that Maya didn't apologize.

" _ **You told me that you needed time, but you pushed me away.**_

 _ **And when you tried to take me back, say someday you would change,**_

 _ **But I don't want to wait."**_

Riley knew Lucas was trying, she really did. She also wasn't the same naïve young girl she once was, and knew that it would happen again. Lucas just wasn't good for her.

He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"Riley, I can change. I will change for you. I am so so-"

"Lucas, I don't want to hear it. I've moved on, you should too." She smiled faintly before turning around and linking her arm with Farkle prior to escaping the high school.

He wasn't going to make her wait; she didn't need the weight.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one-shot is based off of my current favorite song, _**I hate u, I love u**_ by gnash and olivia o brien. Not all of my one-shots will be like this, but this is kind of connected to the last one.

 _ **Feeling used, but I'm still missing you.**_

 _ **And I can't see the end of this; just wanna feel your kiss against my lips.**_

 _ **And now all this time is passing by,**_

 _ **But I still can't seem to tell you why**_

 _ **It hurts me every time I see you, realize how much I need you.**_

Maya had always loved Lucas. Perhaps no one ever saw her true intentions; perhaps it was her fault she never told anyone. She wanted to hate him, for Riley's sake. She tried, she really did.

It was just too much. Built up tension and lust all came out. And she's not sorry. Maya's ego wouldn't let her apologize to Riley; she didn't know what she should feel sorry for. She loved him, too.

Yet she can't help but feel like a toy. Lucas hasn't spoken more than a couple sentences to her since that night, and Maya realizes that to Lucas, it was just a fling. She told him, too. That night, before things went too far, she told him how much he meant to her. He just didn't care about her feelings.

She sees him at school, staring at Riley and Farkle. She gazes at him the same way he peers at Riley, and she feels a pang in her chest. There's nothing she can do.

She doesn't notice how Lucas watches her in class, or how he feels conflicted about who to love.

 _ **I hate you,**_

 _ **I love you,**_

 _ **I hate that I love you.**_

 _ **Don't want to, but I can't put nobody else above you.**_

 _ **You want her, you need her,**_

 _ **And I will never be her.**_

She loves him, so much.

She hates the way he looks at Riley, she hates that she was the one who told him to piss off. She hates the fact that she will never be Riley. She hates the torture she is putting herself through; but you can't help feelings. You can't stop them, or speed them up. They have to run their course, even if it tears you apart piece by piece. She has no one now. Katy and Shawn are too in love to notice that Maya is falling, tearing at the seams. Riley won't even look her way anymore, Farkle only gives her glares as he passes.

She can't find it in herself to put anyone else before him. He is her top priority; she can't help the way she feels.

Lucas is letting go; he needs to focus on chasing after Riley.

 _ **I miss you when I can't sleep,**_

 _ **Or right after coffee, or right when I can't eat.**_

 _ **I miss you in my front seat.**_

 _ **Still got sand in my sweaters, from nights we don't remember.**_

 _ **Do you miss me like I miss you?**_

 _ **Fucked around and got attached to you.**_

 _ **Friends can break your heart too, and**_

 _ **I'm always tired, but never of you.**_

Lucas watches his princess from afar. If he wasn't sure about his feelings before, he is now. He can't live without her. Maya ignites a flame in him, but fire is dangerous, and can burn you if you don't get air. Maya was not his sister, but neither was Riley. At the end of the day, it was who he could and could not live without. He had told Riley, in Texas, that he wouldn't have made it without her. This was the answer all along. Riley was good, and he needed something good.

After all, they were nothing alike.

He was wild and uncontrollable. His anger constantly got the better of him, and Maya only ignited that rage. She was mesmerized by it.

Lucas knew Riley didn't miss him, she made that clear when she smiled at him before walking out with Farkle. They were best friends before they were together.

Lucas is just done with everything.

 _ **Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed**_

 _ **Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing,**_

 _ **Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance.**_

 _ **I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing**_

 _ **But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings.**_

Lucas is fighting with his heart. His mind tells him to move on, that there's no use in missing a girl that he made run away. His heart, it's filled with passion. Love and devotion cloud up his judgement so that he can no longer tell what is right and what is wrong. His friendship with any of them is down the drain. Maybe that's a good thing; they all just need space to figure things out. Not all things take company to solve.

Lucas wants to move on, but how can he? His feelings won't go away! Not for one minute. He wishes that his affection for Riley died, like it did for Maya. Not all the way, but just dull down enough for him to ignore its presence.

 _ **All alone I watch you watch her,**_

 _ **Like she's the only girl you've ever seen.**_

 _ **You don't care you never did,**_

 _ **You don't give a damn about me.**_

 _ **How is it you never notice,**_

 _ **That you are slowly killing me?**_

Maya sees it; she isn't as stupid as people make her look. She sees him wanting her, and it kills her inside. It's sad, but the truth. Lucas may have cared about her at one point, but to Hell with those feelings. The whole disfigured group sends each other glares when no one is looking.

Lucas and her made eye contact. Though it seems small, it means the world to Maya. Maybe he will start to notice how dead she is inside. It gives her hope.

Hope is for suckers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I've been listening to Melanie Martinez for a while now, so here is a one-shot based on _**Training Wheels**_.

 _ **Riding down, riding down,**_

 _ **My hand on your seat**_

 _ **The whole way round**_

Maya has always liked Josh. Maybe it was only a physical appearance fetish to others, but Maya knew why she liked Josh. No one could tell her differently.

Josh didn't want Maya though, he made that painfully clear. Maya's heartbreak radiated off her in waves, rejection being her worst look.

Maya, being the stubborn soul she was, didn't back off. If anything, Josh's refusal made her try harder. She followed him around like a love-sick puppy… At the end of the day, that is what she became.

Her obsession turned into love, yet it wasn't good enough for Josh. He liked to use the 'three years older' card on Maya, which ceased to impact her.

 _ **I carry Band-Aids on me now**_

 _ **For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground.**_

Josh's face showed disappointment. Maya knew what he was going through, for he had just done it to her weeks before.

"You are an amazing guy, Josh. Anyone who doesn't see that doesn't deserve your time." Maya sat next to him, glancing into his eyes, before briefly flickering to the beanie in his tousled hair.

"I just don't know how someone could not like this!" Josh exclaimed, chuckling while wiping his glassy eyes.

"Me either." Maya smiled at him prior to getting up and heading to Riley's room.

 _ **Wheels aren't even touching the ground**_

 _ **Scared to take them off but they're so worn down.**_

Josh liked Maya, too. He was surprised that her intelligent mind couldn't locate his affection for her. It was a commitment thing. Why would an early NYU student be dating an Abigail Adams High sophomore? He would be considered a joke.

College was all about experimentation, and living life to the fullest. Josh wanted to have fun; attend parties every night, bring a different girl back to his dorm.

Maya knew that Josh was a player, but he had been for so long. Why didn't he see that the act was getting old? Despite his past, Maya couldn't find a reason to love him any less.

 _ **I love everything you do**_

 _ **When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do**_

 _ **I wanna ride my bike with you,**_

 _ **Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you**_

 _ **I'll pull them off for you.**_

Maya was hopelessly in love with Josh, it was official. Sometimes, the infatuation made her do things; anything, really, to get his attention. This is why Maya and Josh were sitting in his dorm room at one in the morning, yelling at each other.

"Why the fuck would you think it was okay to sneak out and come to a frat party, Maya?" Josh shook with rage, getting close to Maya's face.

"Because I felt like it! You aren't my father, Josh, you can't tell me what I am and am not allowed to do." She craned her head up so that her eyes could peer into Josh's blue ones.

"I feel responsible for you, Maya! What do you think I would do if something happened to you?" he began to ramble, getting teary eyed at the thought of his Maya being hurt.

"You would move on, because that's what you do best." Maya said, somewhat confused.

She wanted them to be together, in a working relationship where both her and Josh could be themselves. No pretending, especially for others' sakes. Why didn't Josh ever act like this when he visited on Christmas? New Years?

"No, I wouldn't. I'm in love with you, for God's sake!"

Maya woke up, hoping for a new beginning, only to see empty sheets.

 _ **Letting go, letting go,**_

 _ **Telling you things you already know,**_

 _ **I explode, I explode.**_

After Josh explaining the misunderstanding from their previous meeting, they agreed to try something.

It was apparent to everyone who viewed them how much they loved each other. Josh let go of his player ways, knowing it was only a façade to seem relevant in NYU.

Josh finally told Maya about Nevaeh, a girl he had met in high school, who had left after she got what she wanted. Maya reassured him she would never do that, her crystal eyes sparkling with hope.

It was a complex idea; Maya knew that much was for sure. Every time her and Josh got even relatively close to sex, he backed off and made up some excuse for not going farther. He didn't want the only girl he currently cared for to leave. Maya was taken aback. How could he think that low of her?

"Josh, I told you. I would never hurt you like that!" Maya cried out, leaning back against her pillows.

"I just don't want to set myself up for another emotional breakdown!" Josh exclaimed, getting up and throwing his shirt back on.

"Get out."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I said get the fuck out, Josh! I'm so done with you thinking that! How dare you even consider that? Do you understand how much I love you?" Maya sobbed, turning into her pillow.

Preparing herself to hear a door slamming, she was close to dead when two strong arms wrapped around her torso and gathered her small body into the cracks of his.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Josh ran his fingers through her hair and cried with her.

They were finally one.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** ** _:_** This song is really old, but I heard it on Spotify when going through some of my playlists and felt inspired. This is based on **_The Feeling_** , by Justin Bieber and Halsey.

 ** _You are to me_**

 ** _A part of me just like anatomy_**

 ** _You're pulling me_**

 ** _You're pulling me in like you're gravity_**

RileyandLucas. That's the way it's always been; programmed into their brains as if it was destiny.

They were best friends before they were a thing, and Riley had always assumed that Lucas liked her back.

He was dark and beautiful, alluring with his charming behavior and past.

 ** _I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful_**

 ** _Instead of hollow_**

 ** _Sugar on your lips, it starts to kill_**

 ** _Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow._**

Riley refused to believe that Lucas was bad.

She can't deny that she heard rumors-because she did.

Maybe he did have anger-management issues, but that could be handled right?

He was perfect.

They rode a horse together.

He told her that she was his princess.

He wasn't perfect though, and Riley began to understand that.

How could she fall in so deep with someone that she didn't really know?

 ** _Am I in love with you? Am I in love with you?_** _ **  
**_ ** _Or am I in love with the feeling?_** _ **  
**_ ** _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_** _ **  
**_ ** _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_**

Lately, RileyandLucas seems more like RileyandLucasandMaya, and that makes Riley question everything.

Did she really love Lucas for who he was, or who she wanted him to be?

She just wants someone to tell her how she feels; finding out her feelings herself was too complex.

Voices were screaming, thrashing around in her body.

She couldn't discover a way to let them free, and it made her insane.

 ** _Can't get out of my head, I need you to save me_** _ **  
**_ ** _If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy_**

How could Riley have been so oblivious to Lucas' true self?

Lucas wouldn't understand.

People change people.

Wasn't that the secret of life?

Maybe she had altered him in some way; some way that allowed her to believe he was her prince, rather than who he really was.

 ** _You give to me_** _ **  
**_ ** _Everything, anything that I could dream_** _ **  
**_ ** _And at least that's what it seems_** _ **  
**_ ** _Could it be I don't know what's good for me?_**

It wasn't that Lucas was a bad guy, because he treated her the way she had only dreamed about in previous years.

He was the handsome prince with a harsh past, and she was the innocent princess.

Maybe that was the issue-he was too perfect for Riley's own good.

How was she supposed to continue in this harsh world, being sheltered and naïve, expecting everything to be perfect?

 ** _I'm sinking faster and faster_**

 ** _Between heaven and disaster_**

 ** _Sorry if I made you feel like I'm standing on the borderline_**

Riley knew this relationship was dangerous, yet she continued to debate whether it was worth saving or not.

It could be perfect-but was that what she really wanted?

Lucas got mixed signals, how was he supposed to know what was going on?

He loved her, and she loved him, right?

Riley managed to convince herself that there were never two options; she wanted love, but this wasn't it.

 ** _Am I in love with you? Am I in love with you?_**

 ** _Or am I in love with the feeling?_**

 ** _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_**

 ** _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_**

 ** _Can't get out of my head, I need you to save me_**

 ** _If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy_**

 ** _In love with you, am I in love with you?_**

Riley loved the idea of love.

When Lucas came around, he swept her off her feet and made her so dizzy she couldn't see straight.

She thought that it was love; physical attraction was a majority of the relationship.

She thought her heart was beating for him- Lucas, a cowboy with a bad past, both gorgeous and unpredictable.

Maya was in love with Lucas, now.

Maybe she loved him with a love more real than Riley ever had.

Riley would do anything for Maya, even if it meant giving up her fairytale based on lies.

"Lucas, we need to talk."

"Riley, you know how I feel about you, don't you dare try to spring the brother thing on me again."

"Lucas, you have to understand how sorry I am for leading you on. I don't love you; at least not yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" his bewildered expression almost made Riley giggle.

"It means that you can go to Maya." Riley smiled, knowing her best friend would be elated.

"Well I guess that made my decision a lot easier." Riley snorted, hugging Lucas.

"I'm still your best friend, right?" Lucas leaned back from their embrace to look Riley in the eye.

"Always, Lucas."

 **Fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is another older song, but I needed to pay tribute to a guy that I have supported since the beginning. This was inspired by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello's _I Know What You Did Last Summer_.

 _ **He knows.**_

 _ **Dirty secrets that I keep,**_

 _ **does he know it's killing me?**_

 _ **He knows, he knows.**_

 _ **Does he know?**_

 _ **Another's hands have touched my skin.**_

 _ **I won't tell him where I've been,**_

 _ **He knows.**_

She cried out, reaching a hand up to her head.

Riley knew, deep down, that it was a mistake; she just couldn't admit it to herself.

It was an accident, a pure and heartbreaking tragedy.

The problem was the fact that it was her fault.

She couldn't blame Lucas, nor Maya or Farkle.

While Lucas was part of the act, he wasn't committed like she was.

Farkle had possessed her heart.

He wasn't stupid.

Anyone and everyone that knew Farkle Minkus recognized that he was nothing short of genius.

Riley refused to apprise him; Riley was no dumbass, either.

She acknowledged the reality, the one where she was unfaithful and Farkle had found out.

She simply didn't want to face it.

 _ **It's tearing me apart;**_

 _ **She's slipping away (I'm slipping away).**_

 _ **Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**_

 _ **The pictures on her phone,**_

 _ **she's not coming home (I'm not coming home).**_

At one point in time, she did. She did adore Farkle and his silly wit.

She enjoyed his random factoids and know-it-all behavior.

Cheating was so unforgiveable, though.

No relationship could thrive through an act of such deceit.

Farkle lived on the encouragements;

the compliments, the romantic confessions and gestures.

He hadn't heard from Riley in a while.

Weren't they supposed to work through things together?

He was aware that she was no good.

He merely fed off of her admiration, and couldn't find it in himself to give it up.

Riley refused to return to the apartment her and Farkle shared.

The depressing home was filled with sorrow and an empty void that could never be restored.

He sat, alone;

while she sat, in the arms of another.

 _ **I know what you did last summer.**_

 _ **Just lied to me, "There's no other."**_

 _ **I know what you did last summer.**_

 _ **Tell me where you've been**_

 _ **I know what you did last summer,**_

 _ **look me in the eyes, my lover.**_

He knew.

He knew, and there was not one single thing Riley could do to defend her case.

She reassured him, "Farkle, you are my only. Why would I lie to you?"

He only smiled and shook his head.

"Look me in the eyes, Riley. Tell me that your love for me is still as powerful as it was when it began."

She shook, raising her head up to look at him.

"I do love you, Farkle."

"Just not as much as you love him. I get it."

Riley cried, falling onto her knees.

He let a tear dribble down his soft cheek, bending down to comfort Riley.

She did him wrong; he couldn't stop loving her.

 _ **When she looks me in the eyes,**_

 _ **they don't seem as bright;**_

 _ **no more, no more.**_

 _ **I know;**_

 _ **that she loved me at one time,**_

 _ **Would I promise her that night,**_

 _ **Cross my heart and hope to die.**_

Her brown doe-like eyes met his, blue as the crashing tides.

She opened her mouth, moving to speak.

Farkle needed no explanation; he had already known why.

The sparkle that their pupils once contained, it was no longer existent.

While his cobalt orbs shined with fondness and endearment, hers only remained matte.

"I know, Riley. You don't need to clarify what I had already identified."

"I still love you!"

He only shook his head, chuckling.

Riley had realized by then; their relationship wasn't going to last.

He had given her his word, but she went back on the promises she had ensured.

She didn't mean to.

 _ **I know, I know, I know.**_

 _ **Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close.**_

 _ **You know I didn't mean it, though.**_

 _ **Tell me where you've been lately.**_

 _ **Just hold me close.**_

 _ **I know you didn't mean it though,**_

 _ **I don't want to let you go!**_

 _ **Tell me you didn't mean it, though.**_

 _ **Can't seem to let you go.**_

 _ **I know you didn't mean it, though. I want to know you mean it, though.**_

 _ **I can't seem to let you go; can't seem to hold you close.**_

Riley hated being alone.

Farkle had found out, yet she never truly admitted it.

He wanted a confession; she wanted comfort and reassurance.

Where was he when she needed him?

Lucas had been there, ready for her.

It was an accident, she had told him.

Farkle couldn't help but wonder;

if the affair was an "accident", was their relationship a mistake, as well?

"Can you just hold me?"

"We need to talk, Riley."

"I know, but it can wait. You know I didn't mean to."

"No, Riley. We have to sort this shit out."

"I'll leave."

Riley grabbed her stuff, heading for the door.

He only grabbed her hand, turning her around.

"Wha-"

Farkle's lips cut her off, effectively shocking both of them.

They didn't stop though; and it was already too late.

Riley was lying on his chest, and he realized that she was wishing he was another man.

She no longer loved him.

They weren't close like they used to be.

Not anymore.

 _ **I know.**_

"You slept with Lucas."

"I don't love you anymore."

"I still wanted you."

"I was scared."

They voiced their reasons after hearing the revelations.

He cried, reaching for her hand.

She cried, reaching for the door handle.

"I am so sorry."

The door shut with a slam;

Farkle knew one thing.

He was all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it has been so long! I have been focusing on schoolwork (pre-calc is a bitch). This one shot is inspired by one of my favorites, _Leave Me Lonely_ by Ariana Grande.

 _ **Dangerous love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're no good for me, darling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, you turn me away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like I'm begging for a dollar**_

Maya had always been enthralled by danger and adventure.

She was reckless, and adored the thrill Lucas' love gave her.

He had been wild at one point as well, allowing them to both seek excitement.

However, Lucas was toxic.

He claimed to love her, but when it came down to it, had always loved Riley more.

Alas, Maya was still captivated by him.

 _ **Danger, oh, how you hold me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I get a chill inside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And nothing frightens me, baby, oh**_

She was brave, independent, strong-willed and hard headed.

Lucas became her only sense of hope, where they roamed the empty void between a dream and reality.

Any time with him was a blessing, a gift from the Heavens.

They were daring and audacious; free to be genuine around the other.

It was a dangerous love, truth be told.

Maya wasn't sure she could live without it.

 _ **Is it love when so easily you said goodbye?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is it love when we've given up before we tried?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is it love when you stole my peace of mind?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is it love when you cry, and cry and cry?**_

There was one thing Maya could do without, and that was the hardships.

Lucas was absent most of the time.

With the spare time, Maya was left with her thoughts.

Was it ever really love?

Maya was infatuated with the feeling of being overwhelmed, in relation to feelings.

Lucas provided her with a sense of confidence and boldness;

But was that considered love?

They had decided to end things shortly after they established Lucas' love for Riley.

 _ **So when you walk out that door**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't you come back no more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart has had enough of the give and take**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And as much as I want you to stay**_

When Lucas left, Maya assured him she was done.

He proposed a mutual friendship,

one without romance.

She never wanted to see him again, especially if he was with _her_.

What made matters worse, was the fact that Maya and Riley were best friends.

How was she doing to tell her sister that she was in love with her boyfriend?

No matter what, Maya had decided, she wasn't going to ruin Riley's happiness.

Lucas, however, was a different story.

"Don't ever talk to me again." She muttered quietly, looking down.

"May-" Lucas began, only to be interrupted.

"Don't begin. I know you love both of us, but I'm not playing games anymore; especially now because you are with my best friend." She proudly proclaimed, turning away.

 _ **You're a dangerous love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe you're no good for me, darling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause if you're gonna love me and leave me hanging here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then I'd rather you leave me lonely**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even though it hurts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh, you're a dangerous love, oh**_

Lucas was never right for Maya.

She had always known she deserved more than a little boy who had to decide between her and her best friend.

She loved him, alright.

Maybe Josh called it part of the Riley act,

perhaps Riley suspected they were brother and sister.

They never were.

There was always a spark, a flame ignited by unresolved desire and passion.

Maya knew she cared just a little bit too much about their little infinity.

It may have hurt to let go, but it would have hurt more if she held on.

Maya recognized that she made the right choice;

even if it destroyed her inside to admit it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: " _You Don't Own Me"_ by Grace, featuring G-Eazy, is a great song about women empowerment. Though it appears mainstream, rather than feministic, I think the song is excellent to represent an independent woman's thoughts on being with someone. Btw, this Riley is a little AU, and how I see Riley developing when older, so she is around 18 in this shot.

 _ **You don't own me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You don't own me**_

Riley loved being with Lucas.

However, as time went on, and more events occurred relating to their relationship, Riley questioned the truth.

Was she actually with him?

Sure, they acted like a couple sometimes.

And, yeah, Lucas got jealous when Riley was ever around another guy.

Indeed, Riley liked Lucas, and she was sure he liked her too.

Riley had decided that she was not a piece of property for Lucas to manage.

How was it fair that he was allowed to talk to whoever he wanted, but if she even stepped close to Charlie, Lucas threw a fit?

 _ **Woah, let's go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm Gerald and I can always have just what I want**_

Lucas didn't get it.

No girl had ever shoved his affection away, especially Riley.

He was so used to her bending, in attempt to follow his every command.

What was with the change in attitude?

He was Lucas Friar.

Two best friends fought over him.

He was as strong as a horse, without even trying.

He was the golden boy.

 _ **You don't own me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm not just one of your many toys**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You don't own me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't say I can't go with other boys**_

Riley stood her ground, talking to her friends and classmates freely.

She went out with a new student, Brandon.

He was athletic, the star of the basketball team.

Holding his position near the top of the 11th grade social classes, Brandon had swept the whole school away.

Except for Lucas Friar, that is.

"How could you!?" He bellowed.

"How could I? Lucas we aren't even together."

"Riley we have had this **unofficial** thing since middle school. Don't let it go now."

"Yeah, you are right, Lucas. We have been **unofficial** so long that I forgot **we** ever existed." Riley sharply replied, whipping her bangs to the right and storming off.

 _ **Don't tell me what to do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And don't tell me what to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please, when I go out with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't put me on display**_

Lucas couldn't believe Riley's behavior.

Riley and Lucas were accompanied by their many friends as they sat in the newest hangout.

He had seen some seniors eye Riley greedily, like a piece of meat.

Slinging his arm over her shoulder, he whispered in her ear.

"Pretend we're together, okay? I don't want you messing with those seniors."

She turned her head in astonishment. Getting out of her seat, she strutted happily over to the group of attractive males and started a conversation.

Deciding to go to a club with them, to talk further and dance, Riley quickly went over to her original table and informed her friends of the plan.

Walking backwards toward the exit, Riley mouthed some words to Lucas.

 _You don't own me._

 _ **Stayin' up until we see the sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baddest ever, I swear she do it better than I've ever seen it done**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never borrow, she ain't ever loan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's when she told me she ain't never ever ever ever gonna be owned**_

Riley and Lucas had made up shortly after the incident, deciding that their friendship meant too much.

They were currently standing on the dock, close to Lucas' new apartment.

Crouching down, Riley dipped her toes in the sparkling blue water.

She sighed, glancing at the moon briefly before settling her gaze on Lucas' green orbs.

"I'm bored."

"I'm okay. Sitting here with you is enough for me." Lucas muttered.

Riley quirked an eyebrow, standing up again and stripping to her bra and panties prior to jumping in the shallow water; it was as warm as the night air.

Widening his eyes, Lucas did the same, only left in his boxers.

Stepping off the wooden dock, he closed his eyes as his body became immersed in water.

Riley had done this before, with Brandon, the summer before senior year.

They locked lips, engaging in an activity considered to be intimate.

When Lucas arose, bright eyed in remembrance of the night before, he glanced over only to see empty sheets.

 _ **I don't tell you what to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't tell you what to do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So just let me be myself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's all I ask of you**_

Lucas ran into Riley the day after, watching her brown eyes dart to his before she rushed off, holding her coffee tightly as she continued to make her way to her job.

Running after her, he weaved through the massive crowds and pulled on Riley's shoulder once reaching her again.

"What was last night about? You can't just leave like that!"

"I have places to be and things to do Lucas. Did you expect me to drop everything for you?" Riley tilted her head.

"No, but at the least, you could've left me a note! You should apologize for being so rude."

Riley furrowed her thick brows.

"You want an apology? Well you're not going to get one. Have a nice day, Lucas."

With that, she shoved past him, once again speeding down the busy street.

 _ **I'm young and I love to be young**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm free and I love to be free**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To live my life the way I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To say and do whatever I please**_

She bounced to the beat, closing her eyes in ecstasy as she danced.

Feeling no hands around her waist, she relished in the feeling of freedom.

She could settle down when she was ready.

People change people, and she had learned in her Sophomore year that there was no rush.

Lucas may have been her love then, but she knew that they were no CoryandTopanga.

If they were truly meant to be together, the universe would bring them together when she was ready;

and if that never happened,

oh well.

 **End.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ I am obsessed with EVOLution, **Sabrina Carpenter** 's new album. This one-shot is correlated with her song _Love Feels Like Loneliness_ , which is one of my favorites.

 _You're not asking for much but_ _  
_ _It just seems like a lot and_ _  
_ _Kinda confused, don't know what to choose_ _  
_ _But baby, it's hard for me_ _  
_ _I'm not ready for your love_

Maya had never even considered the idea of being with Zay a possibility; their thing came about suddenly, like the first firework on the fourth of July.

With the Lucas dilemma solved, she figured she was free- Josh and her had agreed on the "long game", whatever the hell that was.

Maya knew Zay wasn't asking for anything major- he wasn't proposing.

However, she knew that if she didn't make up her mind about the whole thing, it could go a lot farther than originally intended.

Maybe her hesitation wasn't about her lack of attraction to Zay- but rather everything that went along with dating him.

It just wasn't the right time.

 _I keep on the go but_ _  
_ _I don't mean to tease ya_ _  
_ _You're down on your knees, you're beggin' me please_ _  
_ _But darling, it's not the way to get me baby, no_

Of course Zay had assumed Maya was playing hard to get, after all, who could resist Zay Babineoux?

He had eventually caved;

Beginning to bug her until she did the same.

Maya just wasn't into it- she didn't want a beggar.

Obviously if he had to beg for her love, it was never there in the first place.

 _Oops, didn't mean to make you love me_ _  
_ _Oops, didn't mean to make you love me_ _  
_ _Didn't mean to be charming_ _  
_ _Such a beautiful darling_ _  
_ _Didn't wanna make you think we can be a thing_ _  
_ _And I give you everything, love_

She had smirked, twirling her fingers through her hair while jamming out to _Message Man_ by TØP.

Maya was beautiful- inside and out, there was no denying that.

She couldn't help the way she looked.

Her pearly blue eyes shimmered when she looked at something she loved,

Her shiny blonde hair was untamed-yet suited her personality well.

Full, pink petals were outlining her teeth, always glistening with recently applied lip-balm.

She couldn't help the way she acted.

Her devilish grin and witty comebacks were enough to catch a stranger's attention;

Her adventurous and carefree persona easily captured daredevils- encouraging them to keep watching.

Maya felt bad, she really did.

How was she supposed to know she charmed the pants right off of Zay?

It certainly wasn't her intention.

 _Love feels like loneliness_ _  
_ _Love feels like loneliness sometimes_ _  
_ _That's just the way it is_ _  
_ _Love feels like loneliness sometimes_

Maya knew first hand, that love was one tricky subject.

Love was no strict set of feelings, nor a guaranteed joyride.

Love was complex and needy; a reminder that you were alone, even when with a loved one.

Zay didn't grasp this concept, feeling confident in his feelings was plenty of reassurance.

Love wasn't simple- nothing was.

Love was struggle, strife, stress.

Love was patience, selflessness, honesty.

Love was bravery, happiness, wisdom;

Love was also loneliness.

 _We can't get the timing_ _  
_ _Because I was running_ _  
_ _But now I want you and you always knew, so baby_ _  
_ _You pull away and make me wait for you_

Her mind was made up.

She liked Zay, she had always known that.

However, the feelings sparked her curiosity, and she wanted a taste of his love.

Zay refused to be easy though.

Everything he did was for his own amusement- making others go through the shit, so he didn't have to.

He backed off,

Ignored her.

She became a mere memory for him.

 _So screw all that love -ish_ _  
_ _I think that I've had it_ _  
_ _The more you turn your back, then I want you back_ _  
_ _'Cause this is the last time I play this game_ _  
_ _Always the same, and I'm through_

She had always hated the cat and mouse game.

One leaned back and hid-while the other one searched desperately.

Maya refused to be the cat.

"What is with all of this bullshit Zay? One minute you want me, the next you don't."

"May-" Zay pleadingly attempted, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry- I really am. But if you are just trying to get a reaction out of me, why would you go through all of this?"

"Because I love you Maya."

"Bullshit." She quickly exited the café, holding her head high.

She was done playing his games- why should she play in his, while he is playing her?

Fin.


End file.
